


The Abomination

by sakuracutie01



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuracutie01/pseuds/sakuracutie01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious girl suddenly show up at the brother's bunker and bind them to her. Now they are at the her mercy. Along the way, They will revealed new ancient secret and faced many dangers. Can the brother stay strong enough to finally find the answer to the mysterious girl? or will their hearts again be broken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Abomination

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, this is my very first fiction and i have this story in my head for a couple of month now. I couldn't contain it in anymore so i wanted to share it with you guys. I promised it will be better in the future so keep updating with me. Thank you and have a good time reading this.

On a cloudy midnight with the moon shining ghostly on, a dark figure calmly climb out of a vehicle and start heading for the closed door of the bunker.  
Sam quickly turns his attention to the knocking at the door and wandered back at his brother in confusion.  
“Who were to visit this late at night?” Sam asks his brother, who seems just as surprised as he is.  
He cautiously gets up from his research desk and pulls out his gun. Dean soon followed with his own gun.  
As Sam slowly get to the large door, he looks through the door’s peephole and met with a head full of black hair which covered the ghostly white face.  
Sam turns his attention back to his brother. Dean was holding the gun with both his hand down at his side, ready to shoot at any moment.  
Sam slowly opened the door, only exposing his waist and face, while hiding the weapon at his side.  
The guest turn to look at Sam and he notices it’s a woman. A woman that have a ghostly white complexion and long black stands of hair covering her upper face. Under the hair he can make out two very bright aqua eyes. Just like a cat’s eye in the dark.  
“Uh…can I help you?” Sam asked  
The guest stood silent, just calmly staring back at Sam’s eye.  
After a few seconds of silence, Sam was about to open his mouth to broke the silence but the stranger suddenly asked “I’m looking for a bobby singer?” never losing eye contact.  
Sam flinches and immediately brought to gun to the woman’s head. She didn’t even blank.  
“Who are you?” Sam asked. His eye narrowing.  
The stranger resumes her staring and keeps her mouth shut.  
Dean shouted back to Sam on who the hell the person is and storm quickly to his brother’s side, with his gun also pointing at the woman.  
Again the woman repeated her question, “Where’s bobby singer?”  
The brother tightens their grip on their gun and Deans smirk, “Sorry, but you got the wrong--“The woman quickly interrupted him by again her question but with a harsher tone.  
“I’m looking for bobby singer”  
Noticing the change in her tone, the brother quickly tried to pull the triggered when with a swift of her hand, they both slams into the wall, dropping their weapons.  
The woman made her way into the bunker and looked around as both dean and Sam groans in pain as they are pin to the wall.  
“Who the fuck are you!” Dean finally managed to yell out.  
“Where’s Bobby singer?” the woman repeated. Looking back at the brother.  
“He’s not here” Sam groans  
“Sorry missy but he’s long gone,” Dean Smirk in pain.  
The woman remained silence for a minute then she softly said, “Is that so.”  
The brothers noticed the slightest sadness in the woman’s aqua eye but she quickly change back to her calm face.  
“Where’s the book then?”She asked  
“What fucking book?” Dean cussed out  
“The spell book.” She reply  
“We have millions of spell books,” Sam corrected  
The woman paused for a second and finally made out the word, “Charles singer’s spell book”  
Again dean cussed out, “Who the hell is Charles Singer.”  
Not paying attention the boy’s shouts, the woman stated, “It’s here, I can sense it,”  
She quickly moved to the shelves and rampage thoughts the books, throwing them on the floor.  
After a few minutes, not finding what she wanted, the woman turns back to the boys and asks them again in harsher tone. Her finger starts twitching.  
The boys, still pin up to the wall, struggle to get free from the invisible force that holds them there.  
When the woman raises her hand, Sam finally answered her. “Look, we don’t know what you’re looking for but if you get us down, maybe we can help.”  
The woman stared back at Sam for a few second, then slowly lowers her hand and the boy came crashing into the floor. They quickly stand up to regain their composure and reaches for the guns to aim at her but found that their weapons turn into ashes in their palm.  
With no way to run to, they simply stand on guard and look at the woman.  
They observed her form and find that she only stood at 5’5 at most. She has a slim figure with a ghostly white skin color and crimson lip color that look too natural to be lipstick. They also noticed that she have long onyx stands of hair covering her enormous glowing aqua eyes. She loosely tied her messy black hair into a ponytail that reaches her waist. She wore a baby blue 1950s vintage dress that reaches to her knee with a button up long black coat and wore a ½ black high heel. She looks like she’s in her early twenties.  
Dean shouted back,” Why the hell do you think we’re going to give a spell book to you and what the hell do you want with it!?”  
Sam raises his hand to stop his brother and clears his throat. “ So,uh… what does this book look like?”  
Dean look at Sam in disbelieved.  
“I don’t know” was all the woman said.  
Dean snorts and shouted back, “Why the hell are you looking for a freaking book without even knowing what it look like!”  
The women just remain quiet.  
Sam then reply, “Wait...Didn’t you just say that you can sense it?”  
“I can sense that it’s here but not the specific location.” the woman said  
The brother looks to each other. Sam speaks out, “Uh, well, we have more books in the other room so if you want, you can check it out.”  
The woman looks at them for a few second, suspiciously and slowly makes her way to the door.  
Seeing the back of the stranger, the brother quickly ran to grab their hidden gun and point at her but turn their gaze to their guns, finding it falling into pieces.  
When they lift their head to look at the woman, she was standing there at the door, with 2 guns in both her hand, aiming at them.  
The boy raises their hand in surrender  
“I’m not here to cause trouble” she said  
Dean snort, “Oh yeah! well, prove it. Drop your weapon then.”  
“No” the woman sternly stated  
“Well then, how about you tell us who you are and then maybe we won’t shoot,” Sam said  
The woman remains silent.  
“Okay, then what are you, a demon? An angel? “Sam asked  
The woman still remains silent.  
Finally Sam sighs in defeat and yells back, “Look! If you won’t tell us who you are, we can keep this all night long!”  
After a few minute, the woman finally replied, “My name is…. A,”  
“What kind of name is that?!” Dean yelled  
“Fine, A. But what are you?” Sam asked  
“None of your concern” the woman replies  
“Actually, it is.” Dean said  
“I just need the book” A stated back  
“Yeah well, why would we trust you?” Dean asked  
A slowly drop her weapons and put them in the back of her jean.  
“You still got your magic mojo” dean says  
“I won’t do anything, keep my word,” A replied  
Finally, all three can breathe and drop their shoulder.  
“Now, where are the other books?” A asked  
All three of them walk to the library and A immediately went to search for the book while the brother just looked at each other and at A , rampaging through the shelves.  
After finishing looking through all the shelves, A return to the brother, who decided to sit down at the large table and just stared at her.  
“It’s not here,” A said  
“Well, guess you waste your time for nothing” Dean said  
“No, it’s here,” A replied.  
She took a step back and closed her eye. The bother stand up and look at her in confusion.  
A suddenly open her eye and rushes to the garage. The boys run after her  
A stop right in front of some boxes and started going through them. When the boys finally catch up, they saw that she going through Bobby’s stuff.  
“Hey hey hey,” dean went to grab her off the stuff.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Dean yelled back.  
“It’s here.” A replied and dodges Dean’s side to continued her search.  
Dean angrily moved back to Sam’s side and watch A going through the stuff.  
A suddenly stop and slowly reveal a dark burgundy book from the bag.  
Noticing the book, Sam yelled out, “Hey, I know that book.” and reaches to get the book from A but stop.  
A slowly stood up and pushes pass the boys, back into the lighted room. The boys followed behind.  
A set the old dusty book down on the table and wipe of the dust with her finger. The boy looming over her head curiously.  
She slowly opened the first page and saw a photo. The photo was tan color and in it are 4 people, an older man wrapping his hand on the shoulder of a younger man. The young man wrapped both his arm around a young woman who has a bundle in her hand, and next to her is an older woman who also wraps her hand around the young woman. It looks like the two older persons are a couple, as well as the young man and woman.  
A slowly wipe her finger across the photo and her eye soften.  
“How are you able to open this book?” Sam asked.  
A and Dean Look back at Sam.  
“Dude, what do you mean?” Dean asked  
Sam looks both at them and said, “I saw this book when we were cleaning up Bobby’s place but when I tried to open it, the pages are glue stuck so I just tossed it into Bobby’s bag.”  
Now their attention turns back to the book.  
Dean quickly yanks the book from A but felt an electricity shot ran through his hand. Dean yelps and immediately drops the book.  
A silently picked up the book and place it back on the table.  
Both brothers looked at her. A tried turning the next page but it was glue stuck. A struggled to turn the page but at last she stopped.  
“Well…I spoke too soon,” Sam remark.  
A took out a knife under her dress and slice her hand, letting the blood fell onto the pages. The brother was astonished. Especially dean.  
Suddenly the blood stain get absorbed into the pages and disappeared.  
A was only able to turn the next page and the rest of the pages are again glue together.  
All Sam and dean saw on the left page are strange symbols, but on the right page look like a lists of ingredient.  
‘What’s this?” Sam asked A but she just continued to stared down at lists of ingredient.  
A suddenly turn around and hold on the wrist of Sam and Dean and an electric shock ran through both boys. They scream in pain and when A removed her hand, there exists a symbol on both their wrists.  
The boys hissed and back away from A. Cupping both their wrists.  
“Now, I have bind you both to me and you will do as I said,” A said raising her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, friends, this is just the first chapter and i really hoped you guy stays with me throughout this whole story. Please let me know what you guys think about this chapter and encourage me to continued. Also my grammar is really bad so care free to commented on it and help me improved my writing. See y'all next chapter.


End file.
